


tell me what it's like not to want (tell me what it's like to be full)

by magdalenafemme



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, lesbian poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, References to Sex, lesbian poetry, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalenafemme/pseuds/magdalenafemme
Summary: "latch on with every limb/ with every part of me i control/ and some that i don't"





	tell me what it's like not to want (tell me what it's like to be full)

let me try and describe longing

as if it's something knowable 

how it feels

to lie on a too soft mattress

to be made of something untouched

to be made of something so low

and so deep

no one can ever reach it

let me tell you

that if she were here

some fever dream dressed in white

if by some grace 

of a merciful god

she were to touch her hand to my cheek

my body

would shake so quietly 

the world would seem still

and how it would feel 

to claw at her back

prove i was here

prove i am more than this wanting

more than this ravaged soul inside me

forever reaching, forever open-palmed

that i have hands

that i can leave something behind

if she were here

i would arch my neck 

around her shoulder

my legs around her hips

latch on with every limb

with every part of me i control

and some that i don't 

try (fail) to stay here 

in this candle-lit night that hums

try to avoid dawn

let me tell you that if she were here

every devotion in my body would burn

every part of me i once called mine

would be scorched bone

by the pale light of morning 

but this, this indescribable feeling

a moment before sunrise

and i can call it starving, call it ravenous

call it an ache in my knuckles

(and molars and shoulder blades and lungs)

and i can call it what it is

i can call it longing

_ -tell me what it's like not to want (tell me what it's like to be full) _

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to discuss my poems, follow my poetry tumblr at https://magdalenafemme.tumblr.com/


End file.
